The IPTV is a main means and platform of the telecom operators for developing content provision and services; through the IPTV platform, the telecom operators not only provide video services, but also develop a large number of value-added application services. The IPTV is an important way for the telecom operators to achieve the increase of the Average Revenue Per User (ARPU) value of each user and increase the revenue from operations.
With the large-scale development of the IPTV service, for guaranteeing the use experience in service, improving content delivery efficiency and saving network bandwidth, the telecom operators need to deploy a large number of Content Delivery Network (CDN) systems; at the same time, the telecom operators also need to perform a large-scale network upgrade, so as to meet requirements for high bandwidth and high network quality due to development of the IPTV service, which requires a large amount of investments.
However, the CDN and network are independent of each other currently, and both a CDN capability and the network bandwidth may become a bottleneck, influencing the user experience. The telecom operators can only depend on simple network expansion to avoid network congestion; at the same time, the telecom operators construct the CDN in large scale to ensure a carrying capacity of the CDN, so as to guarantee the quality of the self-supported IPTV service, which causes massive wastes of investment. During building, planning and construction of CDN resources and the network resources are performed according to experience points; a situation that the services congest and the services cannot be guaranteed may still occur in an area with a specially concentrated number of users.
Thus, how to implement matching between the CDN capability and the network capability, how to sense the IPTV service of user, how to perform content-level and network-level adjustment and guarantee according to the use of the IPTV service to guarantee the user experience, and how to customize a flexible adjusting policy and give a suggestion on capacity expansion according to the number of users using the IPTV service and the use of resources become the technical problems that require urgent solution at present.